The Cheyenne and Arapaho Alcoholic Rehabilitation Center is an agency which will provide domiciliary facilities and multi-discipline therapies to Indian Alcoholics. It will involve extensive in-patient therapies for both patient and family as well as community outreach programs which will involve Indian leadership in the communities. The theories will include both traditional analytic and Indian Medicine approach. The object of the Center will be to focus its therapeutic energies and that of all existing community resources toward the reunion or maintenance of family ties, reduction in abusive drinking, improvement of job stability and more rewarding personal and community relationships. The geographic area served shall be within the boundary of the old Cheyenne and Arapaho Reservation and the Board of Directors who will administer the Center as well as Center employees have been selected from the Indian population with in that area.